


Sweet White

by Black_Calliope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A touch, that’s all it takes. Just Derek’s hand sliding over the flat line of Stiles’ bare stomach, his long fingers drawing invisible paths over too-sensitive skin, and Stiles’ heart suddenly starts hammering in his chest, a loud, lively noise that makes Derek purr in contentment. “Yes,” he murmurs, low and sure, <i>so damn sure</i>- And Stiles surrenders, eyes falling shut as he tilts his head back, gives Derek full access to his neck, to <i>him</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet White

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this gif](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6if5gz7yq1qizw7yo1_500.gif).

A touch, that’s all it takes. Just Derek’s hand sliding over the flat line of Stiles’ bare stomach, his long fingers drawing invisible paths over too-sensitive skin, and Stiles’ heart suddenly starts hammering in his chest, a loud, lively noise that makes Derek purr in contentment. “Yes,” he murmurs, low and sure,  _so damn sure_ \- And Stiles surrenders, eyes falling shut as he tilts his head back, gives Derek full access to his neck, to  _him_.

It’s intoxicating in a way Stiles never thought it could be, stripping in front of Derek, read all the words Derek doesn’t say in the way he watches Stiles, all lowered eyelids and blown pupils, in the way his hands reach out to him, fingertips brushing over the thin skin covering his hipbones, guiding Stiles until he’s kneeling on Derek’s bed.

“Let me taste you,” Derek says, voice low and full of promises, hands so gentle and yet so demanding as he maneuvers Stiles to sit on his face.

It’s like the air in Stiles’ lungs has been set on fire and he almost can’t take it, the feeling of being so exposed, thighs spread open around Derek’s broad shoulders, palms flat against the warm cotton of the sheets, and yet he can’t move, can’t help but kneel on the bed and whimper, as Derek’s palms slide over his thighs, light and gentle like a caress, and he buries his nose inside the crack of Stiles’ ass- “Derek.  _Derek_ ,” he calls, desperate and broken.

It’s hot and wet and  _filthy_. God, the sounds that Derek is making, Stiles can feel his tongue sliding over the sensitive rim of his hole, again and again and again, until he’s soaked wet, dripping with Derek’s spit and almost on the verge of begging. “Please,” he cries, lips parting as he fists the sheets under his palms, arches his back and shamelessly offers himself to Derek.

And Derek takes all of it and even more, digging his fingertips into Stiles’ skin until red marks are covering it, sucking and greedily lapping at Stiles’ throbbing hole until Stiles is reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess, until sparks of intense pleasure run up his spine, straight to his brain and back in his groin, and he arches one last time, completely and utterly broken, comes spurting all over Derek’s chest as he finally comes untouched.

“So beautiful,” Derek growls, manhandles Stiles until he’s laying on his belly, legs splayed wide and mind pleasantly hazed. “Just look at you. So ready for me-” he murmurs as he smoothly pushes his cock inside Stiles, easily working his way into Stiles’ open and pliant body.

Hard and fast, the way Derek fucks him is almost  _obscene_. His hips slam against Stiles as he buries himself into him, his hands grabbing Stiles’ ass and keeping him spread open so Derek can watch, can watch the way his dick slides in and out, how Stiles’ hole welcomes it, eagerly spreading around the thick fullness of Derek’s erection as if it was made for it, as if his skin was made to take Derek’s bites and his body was made to be pumped full of Derek’s come- “So fucking perfect.”


End file.
